ST:TOS: Enterprise Plus One
by SuperluminalM42
Summary: Spock stands accused of the rape of Lt. Uhura. A desperate Kirk tries to prove his innocence.


Historians note:. This story takes place two months after "City on the Edge of Forever" and is a sequel to my story "Behind Forever."

Day watch on the Enterprise had just begun. Kirk was reading the night watch report, he turned to survey the bridge and noticed ensign Cahntel, the Andorian communication officer from nights was still on duty.

" Where is Lt. Uhura?". Kirk asked.

I don't know sir.". Cahntel replied. I was about to call her."

"Go ahead. It's not like her to be late."

Just then, a pale looking Uhura entered the bridge.

"Sorry I'm late sir, I've been throwi...erp."

She clasp both hands over her mouth and her eyes nearly bugged out. Kirk made a sweeping motion with his finger, pointed at the door and said. " Sickbay Lt.."

"Mmm hmm.". She managed to mumble before darting back into the turbolift.

"Well, ensign, looks like you're going to get some overtime the morning.". Kirk said.

McCoy had administered nausea medication, Uhura was resting while he ran some tests. The Dr. came over to Uhura's bedside with a big grin.

"Well, Lt. as the folks back home might say, you're with child."

"What?" She exclaimed.

"You're pregnant, about two months I guess."

"That's impossible."

"Well, not really. You're a young healthy..."

She grabbed his shirt. "Listen Dr., not that it's any of your business, but I have not been with anyone in...much more than two months."

McCoy could see that the shock in her eyes had turned to anger and he understood what had happened. He gently removed her hand from his shirt.

"It is my business." His tone now grim. "You're my patient. With your permission, I'd like to run a DNA scan of the fetus, if the perpetrator is in our data base, I can tell you who did this."

"Do it. I want to know who did this to me."

On the bridge Kirk had just signed another report of some sort and was chatting with Yoman Rand when the boson whistle sounded.

"McCoy to Capt. Kirk. Jim I need you in sickbay right away. We have a big problem."

"Spock!" Kirk exclaimed. "You've made a mistake, he would never do something like this."

"Jim, I've double and triple checked the results. Hell, I even woke up Dr. M'benga to go over the results. It's Vulcan DNA. Spocks DNA. We've had no contact with any Vulcans in months. There is no trace of mind altering drugs in her system. Only a Vulcan can erase short term memory and leave no trace. Jim, she wants to press charges."

Kirk placed both hands over his face and inhaled deeply.

"Jim, you know what you have..."

"I know what I have to do Dr.". He walked over to an intercom. "I'd rather jump out an airlock.". He pressed a button. "Kirk to security."

Spock was in the biology lab checking on an experiment. The door opened and security officers Albright and Baldwin entered. Spock could tell by their demeaner they were not on some routine check.

"Sir," Albright hesitantly said. "We're placing you under arrest for the suspected rape of Lt. Nyota Uhura. Please come with us.."

"Indeed.". Spock said. And went along peacefully.

Kirk leaned forward his face almost touching the Brig's forcefield.

"Spock, tell me the truth. Did you do it?"

Spock, sitting stone faced, his fingers steepled in his lap, simply said, " I do not remember."

"Spock, in the history of courtroom drama, I do not remember, has never been a great defense. Are you aware of the evidence against you?"

"I have been briefed."

"What do you have to say for yourself? How do you explain this?"

"There are two explanations. Mental illness. Vulcans have been known to suppress memories after commiting a heinous crime. The other possibility, though very unlikely,. Two months ago we encountered the Guardian of Forever. Our sensors indicated massive time shifts. It is possible that the pregnancy occurred in another time line. Possibly consentsual."

"Got her pregnant in another timeline. Well, that's original. How do we prove something that outlandish?"

"If I'm correct, the V.S.S. Talshon is in this sector conducting follow up surveys."

"The Vulcan science ship? Yeah, they're in this sector, what can they do?'

"Their medical officer, Dr. S'emra is an expert on Vulcan mental illness and has successfully investigated many crimes"

"I'll contact them. Inform them of our situation. See what they can do."

Three days later, the Talshon cruised along side the Enterprise. Kirk and Mccoy waited impatiently in the transporter room.

"Sir," Mr. Kile said, "Dr. S'emra request permission to beam aboard.."

" Bout time.". McCoy muttered.

"Energize.". Kirk said.

A moment later, a tall stoic Vulcan stood on the transporter pad. That face Kirk thought where have I seen that face. Kirk searched his memory. Oh yes, that 20th century war movie, what was it? Heavy Metal Jacket or something? He looks just like the Marine drill Sgt. Except for the ears, the resemblance was uncanny. As he stepped down from the pad, Kirk halfway expected him to start screaming F-bombs.

"Dr. S'emra," Kirk smiled, "welcome aboard. This is my chief med...'

"The human female."

"Excuse me." Kirk said.

"I wish to probe the human female."

I think I know what he me means, but does he realize what that sounds like?

"I assumed you would want to speak with Spock first."

"That may not be necessary. The human mind, particularly the human female mind is rather weak. I should be able to ascertain the truth of the matter in mere moments."

Kirk glanced at McCoy. "I'll bring her to sickbay."

"Dr. will you follow me to sickbay?"

"Of course I will follow you. I do not know where your sickbay is."

Uhura glared at Dr.S'emra. If looks could kill, Kirk thought. The Dr.s attitude towards females had created a rather tense atmosphere in sickbay and either the man didn't know or care.

"Do you understand what I'm going to do and are you ready to proceed?" S'emra said as he completed his briefing.

"Of course," Uhura said, "I want to know what was done to me."

Without another word, S'emra placed his finger tips on uhura's face, found the pressure points and began to speak.

"Your mind to my mind..."

S'emra saw the corridors of the Enterprise. He saw. Uhura laughing and singing with the crew. This was not what he was looking for. He probed deeper, looking for evidence of Spock. He discovered that she respected and admired Spock, But maintained a professional distance, as any good officer should. Deeper still he probed, there was a strong feeling for Spock. Given the human ability at self deception, he suspected she wasn't aware of her feelings. Passed her deepest desires and fantasies he pushed. Still no evidence Spock had ever been in her mind.

Then he sensed something. A memory so deep, that only the most powerful Vulcan mind could have pushed it there. Using all his skills as a mental healer he dug deeper and found something he didn't want to see. Vulcan imploding, his race becoming an endangered species. Spock and Uhura together, then drifting apart. Then coming together one more time. Spock touching her and whispering: "Remember."

Uhura pushed the Dr.'s arms away. For a moment they sat in stunned silence. Uhura looked at her Captain and said, "I remember everything. Spock did nothing wrong."

S'emra had quickly regained his composure. "She is correct Captain, your fist officer is innocent. There was another time line. One that ended when you encountered the Guardian of Forever." S'emra saw the look on Kirk's face. "Don't worry Captain, your secret is safe. My security clearance is quite a bit higher than yours."

"Lt.," Kirk said to Uhura, "the charges?"

"Dropped." She said. A far away look in her eyes. The Kelvin time line fully restored in her mind.

"I will take my leave of you now, Captain.". S'emra said as he stood and walked to the door.

"Wait, I'll escort you." Kirk said.

"No need. I'm perfectly capable of finding my back to your transporter room."

Once the doors closed, McCoy crossed his arms and said, "I don't know what makes me happier, Spock cleared or him gone."

"Well," Kirk said, "I better go let Spock out of the brig and tell him he's off the hook.". Kirk took a couple of steps then paused. "Or maybe he's off one hook and on another. Bones, what did they call it in the old days, child support?"

Once Kirk was gone, McCoy sat face to face with uhura.

"What about you young lady?"

"What about me?"

"The pregnancy, do you want me to end it?"

"Oh no." Uhura rubbed her stomach. "This little girls a survivor."

"Girl?"

"Oh yes, we know these things. She's a reminder of what Spock and I had there. And here, well maybe."

"If that's the case," McCoy smiled, "I better brush up on pre- natal care. Don't get many babies out here."

0100 hours, seven months later. Spock, still in his meditation robes, had just stepped into sickbay. At the far side of the room he saw Sulu, Chekhov, Dr. M'benga and nurse Chapel hovering over a bed. Before he could take another step, he was intercepted by a disheveled McCoy.

"Report?" Spock asked.

"About an hour ago, Sulu, Chekhov brought her in. She was in a lot of pain. Spock, something went wrong. There was nothing I could do, her ears, they're just like yours.". Then a big smile exploded across his face. "Other than that, she's healthy, happy, beautiful. So, daddy, go meet your new daughter."

Everyone made room. Spock gazed down, a tired uhura cradled a small bundle, already dressed in a blue science officer shirt, compleat with Enterprise insignia. The babies eye's darted around the room. Took one look at Spock and let out an ear piercing scream.

"Shhh, shhh." Uhura rocked the child. "That's your daddy, and he's not as mean as he looks."

The cries slowly subsided, after a couple of snuffles, she dropped off to sleep.

"Bones, what's going on?". Kirk demanded as he burst into sickbay. Everyone turned and made shushing motions at the Captain.

"Jim, we just got her to sleep." McCoy whispered. Kirk joined his crew.

"You know Jim." McCoy whispered, "maybe it's time Starfleet considered letting families tag along on these deep space missions."

"Starfleet would never go for that. But, Bones, it is kinda nice, Enterprise Plus one.


End file.
